Vinsmoke Family
by JeniSasu
Summary: Lorsque Sanji accepte de se marier avec la fille de big mom pour sauver Jeff et se retrouve dans la demeure qu'il a quitter depuis plusieurs années, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses frères réagissent ainsi en le voyant.. Rating M, Yaoi
1. Arriver

Salut !

Nouvelle sur ce fandom en partie à cause d'une amie qui adore les vinsmoke (comme moi) et n'a pas trouver de fic sur eux. Du coup m'a demander d'en faire une.

Alors cette fic c'est un peu cadeau pour elle, tu me donneras ton avis, comme d'habitude :)

Du coup j'essaie, c'est une première, soyez indulgents XD

... Alors bon tout d'abord c'est un pairing assez incestueux, ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne continuer pas la lecture.

Ensuite, j'ai un style d'écriture assez... Compliquer, qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde :/

J'espère qu'elle plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez penser.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji fut amené de force au château.

Lorsqu'il y mit pieds.

Il sentit une forte nausée l'envahir.

Il ne voulait pas être la.

Il n'en avait pas envie.

Mais voila, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Parce que la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde était en jeu.

La personne sans qui, il ne serait pas ici à l'heure actuelle.

Sans qui il ne serait sans doute même plus vivant.

Zeff.

Alors il n'a pas eut d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Accepter ce mariage.

Sanji soupir et retire sa cape avant de se laisser tomber sur l'énorme lit qu'était le sien.

Il savait que ses « frères et sœurs » ne devraient pas tarder et rien que d'y penser ça l'hérissait les poils.

Il n'avait envie de voir aucun d'eux.

A part Reiju, car d'une certaine façon, dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait devenus si elle ne l'avait pas aidé.

Mais les autres…il s'en serait bien passer.

Sanji soupir à nouveau en se couchant sur le côté.

Les minutes passèrent alors qu'il était toujours aussi préoccuper.

Mais la fatigue et le stress aidant, il finit par s'endormir.

Il ne vit donc pas l'arrivée de ses frères l'heure suivante.

Frères qui ouvrirent vivement la porte de sa chambre et s'approchent de lui d'un pas assurés.

Ils s'arrêtent près de son lit et le fixe une bonne seconde avant que l'un d'eux tout en vert et dépassant les autres niveaux taille haussa les épaules et ne s'en aille.

Seuls les deux autres frères restèrent à le fixer une bonne minute.

Puis l'aîné pose une main contre ses lèvres tandis que le second entrouvre légèrement les lèvres.

Sanji remue dans son sommeil, se couchant sur le dos, le bas de sa chemise relever vers le haut dévoile une partie de ses tablettes.

Le haut était légèrement déboutonné exposant ses clavicules.

Si semblables et si différents…

Les frères furent…choqués.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas forcement à trouver un Sanji qui ressemblerait à _ça._

Mais c'est qu'il serait presque bien foutu ce con, pensent-ils au même moment

La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu il ne ressemblait à rien.

Mais _là_...c'était une toute autre chose.

Ichiji retire lentement l'un de ses gants, ignorant que son frère faisait exactement pareil.

Perdus dans leurs contemplations, aucun des deux ne remarqua que l'autre faisait les mêmes gestes.

Ils tendent leurs mains dans un bel ensemble vers la peau dévoilé de Sanji.

Alors ils sursautent quand leurs doigts se rencontrent à quelques centimètres de son torse.

Ils se fixent, tout aussi étonné.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

Vraiment pas du tout.

Mais…Ils voulaient le toucher.

Alors ils n'allaient certainement pas se gêner.

Car aucun des deux n'avaient pour habitude de se retenir quand ils désiraient quelque choses.

Et actuellement, la chose en question était allonger sous leurs yeux, endormis et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se trafiquait au dessus de lui.

Les frères se détournent l'un de l'autre alors que leurs doigts entre en contact avec la peau de Sanji.

Le frisson qui les prit les pris réellement au dépourvus.

Alors c'est sans hésiter que leurs doigts glissent lentement sous le haut de Sanji qui fronce un peu les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Mais aucun des frères ne le remarquèrent.

Et même si ça avait été le cas, ils ne se seraient pas arrêter.

Niji se lèche les lèvres alors qu'il monte sur le lit, se mettant à la hauteur de Sanji tout comme le faisait son frère aîné.

Leurs doigts se frôlent un instant alors qu'ils caressent avidement le torse de Sanji, tirant sans douceur sur sa chemise, arrachant certains boutons.

Palpant ses côtes avec envie, ils se mordent les lèvres dans un bel ensemble.

Ils retirent leurs seconds gants et continuent leurs explorations.

Le pouce de l'aîné caresse lentement le téton gauche de Sanji tandis que son cadet pose ses lèvres sur son épaule, suçant lentement sa peau.

Ce fut ce qui finit par le réveiller.

Sanji ouvre les yeux puis baille.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et tombe sur…un visage qui lui est vaguement familier.

Visage qui relâche lentement le bout de peau qu'il suçait.

Et Sanji étouffe de justesse un gémissement, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

C'étais…quoi ça ?, pense t-il

C'est alors qu'un gémissement -sonore cette fois ci- lui échappe et il tourne vivement la tête vers l'autre côté et tombe sur Ichiji.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il ressent enfin la pression des mains sur son torse.

Il écarquille les yeux et fixe choqué ces aînés au dessus de lui.

Aînés qui le virent bien mais qui n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Sanji se redresse alors brusquement, au même moment ou une poigne se saisit brusquement de sa nuque et ne pose les lèvres contre les siennes.

La langue d'Ichiji qui s'infiltra dans sa bouche laissa Sanji sous le choc une bonne seconde.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rencontra la sienne qu'il reprit pied et ne tente de se défaire de l'étreinte.

Étreinte qui se renforça sur sa nuque alors que l'intruse bataillait avec la sienne.

Un grognement sourd échappe Sanji alors qu'il sent le visage de Niji s'enfoncer dans son cou.

Et une violente explosion eut lieu à même moment.

Et lorsque Reiju qui venait à peine d'arriver et qui se dirigeais vers la chambre de son frère entendit l'explosion, elle continue au pas de course et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre.

Elle cligne simplement des yeux, choqués par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Sanji, choqué la chemise arracher, la jambe en feu et haletant et qui fixait ses frères en se couvrant les lèvres du bras.

Il se tenait à bonne distance des deux autres.

Le lit était en morceau et des flammes mangeaient le matelas et les couvertures.

Ichiji se contente de poser le pouce au coin de ses lèvres et de se lécher les lèvres en un geste gourmand.

_Mais c'est que t'as bon goût en plus _petit frère._

Niji éclate de rire en jetant le morceau de la chemise de Sanji qu'il tenait, le regard sur son cadet.

Les deux ainés se crispent vers l'avant, vers Sanji qui serre juste les poings.

Ahuri.

Il passe une main sceptique sur son épaule marqué d'un suçon et glisse lentement jusqu'à son téton que son aîné monopolisait un peu plus tôt.

Son bras retombe le long de son corps et il cligne des yeux.

Il jette alors un regard un peu perdu à sa sœur.

Reiju se contente de soupirer et de poser une main lasse sur son front

_Bienvenue chez toi, Sanji, murmure-t-elle

* * *

Voilà XD

C'est une fic à plusieurs chapitres, mais elle peut très bien être un one shot. Dépendra des retours reçu XD.. Ferai peut être un Nami/Sanji

Avis plus que bienvenu !

Merci...


	2. Bain

Cc !

Alors voici la suite !

Je remercie vraiment ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sanji prend une grande bouffé de sa cigarette, le regard perdu au loin, par la fenêtre.

Il pose une main distraite sur son épaule ou la preuve de ce qui s'étais passé il y'a à peine quelques minutes, était encore présente.

Sanji ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils en rejetant la fumée qui s'évapore aussitôt.

Dieu seul savais ce qui se serais passé si Reiju n'était pas entré à ce moment là.

Sanji fronce encore plus les sourcils, contrarié et faut le dire, perdus.

Il nageait dans un brouillard plus qu'épais.

….C'étais quoi leurs problèmes aux deux autres ?

Sanji fronce encore plus les sourcils et mords durement dans son mégot.

La cendre tombe doucement à ses pieds alors qu'il se détourne de la vue et s'adosse à la fenêtre en prenant appui sur ses avant bras.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Il avait d'abord crus à un cauchemar.

Puis à une blague.

Mais le regard que ces ainés lui ont lancé alors qu'ils sortaient de sa chambre sous l'ordre de Reiju…

Ce regard qu'ils lui ont lancé…

Montrait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait _pas_ d'une blague.

Sanji frissonne à ce souvenir.

Frisson d'envie ou de dégout il ne saurait dire.

Juste que ça l'avait vraiment laissé sur le cul.

Sanji soupir et rejette la tête en arrière alors même que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait à nouveau sur Reiju.

Sanji tourne alors la tête vers elle alors qu'elle s'arrête juste à ses côtés.

Ils se fixent une bonne minute.

Alors qu'inconsciemment Sanji recherchait les traits de sa mère en sa sœur…

Celle-ci observais juste l'homme qu'étais devenus son frère.

Son petit frère.

Reiju sourit doucement et l'enlace, une étreinte douce et aimante qui surprit un peu Sanji.

Mais qui se laisse agréablement aller dans l'étreinte en posant le menton contre son épaule.

_Tu as grandi, petit frère

Sanji serre juste les dents, retenant ses larmes de couler.

Parce qu'il ne devait pas pleurer.

Pas ici.

Pas devant elle.

Et encore moins les autres.

Il en avait assez donné.

Alors il se contente de resserrer son étreinte et de savourer sa caresse sur son dos.

Son dos nu.

Ce détail le fit froncer les sourcils.

_C'est quoi le problème aux deux autres ?, demande t-il

Reiju soupire et romps l'étreinte.

Elle lui jette un regard un peu désolé.

_Tu sais très bien d'où vient le problème.

_Non justement, réplique posément Sanji en reculant

Non il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir le problème.

Bien vrai qu'ils ne ressentent aucun sentiments…humains.

Mais comment est-ce qu'on pouvait en arriver à faire _ça_ à son propre frère.

Même s'il avait conscience qu'aucun d'eux ne le considéraient comme tel.

Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais peut importe.

Le lien sanguin était la.

Alors ce n'étais pas un truc normal.

Sanji se détourne de sa sœur qui l'observe sans dire un mot.

Puis elle sort des bracelets, sorte de brassard et s'approche de lui.

_Sanji, l'appelle-t-elle

Il lui jette un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule et observe les bracelets.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Des menottes, répond-t-elle sans détour

Le corps de Sanji se crispe un instant avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

Il tend les bras, impuissant.

Reiju resserre sa prise sur les bracelets avant de les lui passer.

Une fois fais, sanji observe ses bracelets gris à ses poignets.

Cela le ramenait brusquement à la réalité.

À son statut de prisonnier.

De marié, forcer.

Il enfonce alors les mains dans les poches et jette sa cigarette par terre.

Il fouille dans ses poches et découvre qu'il n'en a plus.

_Je t'en envoie, lance soudainement Reiju en se détournant de lui

Elle s'arrête alors à mi-chemin.

_Tu ne peux pas sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment, tente de t'enfuir et ses bracelet exploserons. Et toi avec.

Sanji esquisse un sourire désabusé en se détournant d'elle.

La porte se referma derrière Reiju dans un bruit sourd.

Sanji resta planter devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'une servante ne tape à sa porte.

Il lance un bref « entrer » et l'observe lui déposer un paquet de cigarette sur sa table de chevet et ressortir silencieusement.

Alors Sanji ne bouge pas de sa position, fixant le ciel puis s'imaginant la mer un peu plus loin.

Ça lui manquait.

Ses Nakamas lui manquaient.

Il aurait put sortir faire un tour dans la demeure, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

Mais il ne le voulait pas.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucun bon souvenir ici.

Et qu'il ne voulait rencontrer aucun de ses frères.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore vus Yonji, il ne lui manquait pas.

Sanji fronce à nouveau les sourcils en repensant à ses frères ainés.

Il pouvait encore s'imaginer leurs mains sur son torse.

Il frissonne à ce souvenir et ferme les yeux.

Pas que ça le dégoutait.

Mais il s'en passerait bien.

Il n'en voulait pas.

Il ne l'acceptera pas.

Si cela avait été d'autres personnes…sans doute l'aurait-il peut être envisagé.

Car bien qu'il ne se l'avouera jamais, cela avait été agréable.

Mais il ne l'acceptera pas.

Pas d'eux.

Pas après ce qu'il à subit.

Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Le vent se lève soudainement et Sanji passe une main dans ses cheveux, manquant le regard qui ne le quittait pas des yeux en contrebas.

Le regard de Niji qui suivait chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Niji qui avait froncé les sourcils en assistant à l'étreinte de Reiju et Sanji.

Ça lui échappait.

Ça servait à quoi…ces accolades ?

Débarrasser de sa tenue de combat, Niji passe une main sur son cou, le visage en l'air vers Sanji qui se détournait de la fenêtre, ignorant qu'Ichiji observait Sanji tout comme lui depuis un bon bout de temps.

Sanji saisis le paquet de cigarette qu'on venait de lui apporter, puis le repose avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau.

Se déshabilla et prend place dans la baignoire remplis d'eau chaude.

Il ignore les sels de bain, se contentant d'un bain mousseux.

Il se laisse aller dans le bain, oubliant ses aînés juste pour ce petit bout de temps.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant à ses amis.

Se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Nul doute qu'il le recherchait.

Peut être même était-il déjà en route.

Il sourit.

Oui, connaissant son capitaine, ils devaient tous être en route.

Mais cela ne changeais rien.

Le sourire de Sanji s'affaisse et il rejette la tête en arrière, posant le cou sur le bord de la baignoire.

Seule sa tête dépassait du bain alors qu'il croise les bras sur son torse.

Contrairement à la première fois, il ne s'endormit pas.

Alors il sentit très bien les trois personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Il ouvre alors un œil.

Puis le second en entendant ceux-ci se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas-, pensa Sanji au moment même ou la porte de la salle de bain coulissait.

Ce fut une tête à la chevelure verte qui fit son apparition.

Sanji fronce les sourcils.

…Yonji ?, pensa Sanji

Et ce fut lorsqu'Ichiji et Niji apparurent derrière lui que cela lui confirma que c'était effectivement Yonji .

De toute façon, ils se ressemblaient tous les quatre.

Par contre Yonji…

Yonji était définitivement plus grand qu'eux.

Ironique vus que c'étais lui, le dernier.

Sanji fronce les sourcils en voyant ses frères pénétrer dans la salle de bain comme si de rien était.

_C'est occupé, lance Sanji en grimaçant

_On l'a remarqué, lance Yonji en se baissant, croisant les bras au bord de la baignoire

Juste au pied de Sanji qui le fixe.

Niji se place juste derrière Yonji alors qu'Ichiji se baisse à la hauteur du visage de Sanji.

Un silence pesant pris place.

Et ...ce fut bizarre pour Sanji.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouver ainsi, dans une même pièce, il s'était retrouver par terre entrain de se faire tabasser.

Ce souvenir le fit fermer les yeux un instant.

Et lorsqu'il les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il tombe dans le regard d'Ichiji.

À travers ces verres.

Ichiji qui s'était drastiquement rapprocher de lui.

Ichiji qui se penche lentement vers lui.

Ichiji dont les lèvres frôlent les siennes et dont le souffle rencontrait le sien.

_Tu ne va pas remettre ça !, s'exclame Niji en grognant

Ce qui fit sursauter Sanji qui recula aussitôt, s'asseyant dans la baignoire dans un clapotis.

Il cligne des yeux choqué alors qu'Ichiji lance un regard courroucé à son cadet.

_La ferme, susurre t-il lentement entre ses dents

Niji serre les poings et se rapproche de son aîné qui se redresse.

Et Niji se plains sous le regard un peu exaspérer d'Ichiji.

Car Niji se plaignait, contrarié de ne pas avoir pus « gouter » Sanji

Et Ichiji l'écoutait, indifférent.

Exaspérer.

Chose que remarque à peine Sanji toujours aussi choqué.

Il se lèche distraitement les lèvres, ne comprenant pas.

Il a faillit se faire avoir.

Encore.

Il n'avait pas réagit.

Si Niji ne l'avait pas ouverte…

Sanji grogne et se gratte furieusement les cheveux, attirant le regard des deux autres sur lui qui cesse leurs querelles à sens unique.

Et alors que Sanji redresse la tête.

Il tombe cette fois ci dans le regard de Niji.

Niji qui se rapproche à son tour.

_N'y pense même pas, lance Sanji en posant la main sur son visage, le repoussant

Niji grogne.

Ichiji esquisse un sourire satisfait.

Puis jette un regard au dernier des quatre, accroupis aux pieds de Sanji, de l'autre côté de la baignoire qui ne disait toujours rien.

Puis Yonji fit la moue.

_Qu'est ce que vous lui trouver au juste ?, lance t-il dubitatif

Sanji et Niji cesse tout mouvement.

Le second se redresse en fixant Yonji.

Sanji ne put qu'approuver.

_Tout à fait, c'est quoi votre problème à vous deux ?, grogne t-il

Les deux frères l'ignorent et réponds tout simplement à yonji

_Je veux le toucher, répondent-ils dans un bel ensemble

_Tout le temps, continue Niji

_C'est un fait, lance Ichiji en croisant les bras

_C'était avant, ou après m'avoir tabassé, lance Sanji la mâchoire crisper

Ichiji et Niji se tournent vers lui.

Même Yonji lui jette un regard.

Un lourd silence s'installe une seconde fois.

Yonji soupire et se redresse.

_Bon, moi je vais boire un coup avec père

Il se tourne vers ses frères, la main sur la porte, prêt à s'en aller.

_Vous venez ?, demandent-ils

Ils se jettent un bref coup d'œil.

Puis à Sanji qui les fixait à son tour.

Sanji imagina sans mal leurs pupilles se promener sur son torse dénudé.

Décidément, aucun d'eux ne semblait faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

Sanji les observent à son tour.

Il observe pleinement ses frères.

Qui avait changé, grandit.

Tout comme lui.

Mais ce fut à cet instant que ce souvenir revint.

Ce souvenir de ses coups qu'il recevait sans raison particulière.

De lui gisant par terre et d'eux rigolant au dessus de lui.

Juste parce qu'il était faible.

Alors son regard se durcis considérablement.

Ichiji et Niji hausse un sourcil.

Et esquisse un sourire sadique en coin.

_On reste là, lance Niji en posant la main sur son cou

_Tu diras à père qu'on est coucher, ou ailleurs…merde débrouille toi, reprends Ichiji en posant une main impatiente contre son ventre

Yonji hausse les épaules et s'en va.

Et alors que la porte se referme sur lui.

Sanji fit de son mieux pour ne surtout pas paraitre ébranler par ses frères qui le fixaient comme s'il était leur prochain repas.

_C'est quoi votre problème merde, énonce Sanji en reculant dans la baignoire pleine d'eau qui déborde.

Niji se mord la lèvre et se tourne vers son Ichiji.

_Je veux l'embrasser,, lance t-il

_Te gêne pas, réponds Ichiji le regard toujours poser sur Sanji

Sans doute que lui non plus, n'allait pas se gêner, pense alors Sanji en grimaçant

_Il va me mordre, tu le sais, réponds Niji en grognant

Il se tourne à nouveau vers Sanji.

_T'ai douillet ?, lance Ichiji moqueur

_Je le veux, murmure Niji très bas comme réponse, le regard posé sur le suçon que l'autre avait sur son épaule.

Son œuvre, pense t-il en se léchant les lèvres

Sanji se tend dans son bain.

Il aurait aimé en sortir.

Mais il doutait que se dévoiler tout nu devant ces deux la soi une _très bonne idée._

Alors il resserre sa prise sur les bords de la baignoire, la mâchoire crisper.

Leurs faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient parfaitement raison.

Le moindre _intrus_ dans sa bouche gouterait à ses dents.

Ichiji se mord la lèvre, se rapproche de son frère et lui murmure un truc à l'oreille.

Le visage de Niji s'éclaire.

Puis il éclate de rire.

Il se penche alors dans le bain, prenant appuis sur les bords, bras croiser et esquisse un sourire sournois.

_Un baisé

_Va te faire voir, contra Sanji

_Contre une information, continue Niji, l'ignorant

Sanji fronce les sourcils.

_Pardon ?, demande t-il

_Un baiser et t'as une info sur…je sais pas moi ?...Ze _ff ?_

Le corps de sanji se crispe et les serre les poings.

_Ou l'équipage aux chapeaux de paille tiens, lance Ichiji juste contre son oreille

Sanji sursaute et jette un coup d'œil en arrière, tombant sur son ainé, accroupis de l'autre côté de la baignoire.

Il se retrouve bien malgré lui encercler.

Il serre les dents.

Et les poings.

Ses Nakamas.

Zeff.

Sanji baisse les yeux furieux alors que ses frères esquissent des sourires sadiques.

_Très bien, lance sanji à contre cœur

Il ne vit pas le frisson qui prit ses frères.

Ni leurs mains s'élancer vers lui et saisir sa nuque.

C'est Ichiji fut plus rapide et Niji grogne en frappant la surface de l'eau.

_Honneur aux ainés, lance Ichiji

Sanji serre les dents sous la main qui lui maintenait la nuque.

Il observe Ichiji, qui en fit de même.

Et alors qu'il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sanji reste la mâchoire crispé.

_Tes amis _petit frère_

Sanji serre les poings sous l'eau et tente de se calmer.

Ichiji force alors le passage et l'embrasse lentement.

Langoureusement.

Le ventre de Sanji se tord agréablement sous la caresse et il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais ceux-ci se ferme progressivement et il gémit sans le vouloir.

La poigne dans ses cheveux se desserre, devenant très vite agréable alors que la seconde main de son ainé se glisse dans l'eau en une caresse le long de son torse.

C'était doux, ce qui surprit réellement Sanji.

Ichiji…Était son aîné.

Aîné qui n'a jamais eut d'élan de tendresse à son égard.

Alors le baiser qu'il recevait à cet instant…

Le rendis moue et fébrile dans ses bras qui l'enlacent lentement et avec force dans le dos.

Il entend très faiblement le « c'est bon là, merde » irrité et impatient de Niji alors qu'il s'accroche d'une main au t-shirt d'Ichiji, le mouillant.

Il sentit le sourire de celui-ci dans le baiser.

Ichiji jouait agréablement bien avec sa langue contre la sienne.

Et c'étais foutrement bon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne se saisisse son poignet et ne le tire en arrière, rompant l'étreinte d'Ichiji.

Ichiji qui grogne furieusement, les mains dans l'eau alors qu'une autre paire de lèvre se pose sur celle de Sanji.

_Niji sale enfoiré !, lance Ichiji

Et c'est un baiser furieux et possessif qui accueilli Sanji.

Son corps réagit au quart de tour et il pose la main dans la chevelure de Niji alors que la langue de celui-ci rencontrait furieusement la sienne.

Sanji grogne dans le baiser et resserre sa prise sur sa nuque.

Ce baiser était…vorace.

Et il dut faire preuve de pression contre ses lèvres et contre sa nuque pour le calmer alors qu'il sent la main d'Ichiji dans sa chevelure.

Sanji calme alors le baiser de Niji qui devint très vite quémandeur.

Niji qui gémit en posant une main dure contre son épaule, la seconde tenant fortement le rebord de la baignoire.

Niji finit par renverser la situation et dominer le baiser.

Et ce fut Sanji qui gémit sourdement contre ses lèvres engageant une légère caresse sur la nuque de son aîné.

Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'inconsciemment, ce baiser semblait lui rappeler qui il était.

Qui Niji était.

…un Grand frère pas vrai ?

Un bras possessif…presque protecteur lui enserre la talle, sous l'eau alors qu'il se perdait dans le baiser.

Niji le revendiquait comme sien.

Et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparent.

C'est essoufflé qu'ils s'observent.

Et alors qu'Ichiji pose ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

Sanji s'en défait, le corps tremblant.

Il se défait de leurs étreinte et reculent de l'autre coté de la baignoire.

Il passe une main tremblante dans sa chevelure trempé.

_J'attends, murmure t-il d'une voix rauque

Ichiji et Niji grogne, toujours sous l'emprise de la douce sensation qui les avaient étreint.

Ils ne connaissaient pas ce sentiment.

Bien sur, ils étaient loin d'être puceau.

Mais…là c'était différent.

C'était un sentiment...différent.

Mais trippant.

Les frères grogne, frustrer.

_J'attends bordel !, hurle Sanji, le cœur battant à tout rompre

Lui aussi était troubler.

Ce…ces baisers l'avait tout retourné.

Chamboulé, serait le mot exacte.

Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Pour le moment…

Ichiji se lèche les lèvres.

_Les chapeaux de paille se dirige….ici

Le cœur de Sanji rata un battement et il serre les dents.

Il s'en doutait.

Ces idiots.

Ce fut à ce moment que des pas précipités se firent entendre et que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment.

Et c'est Reiju le regard sombre, qui apparut.

Son regard sombre se pose vivement sur Ichiji et Niji qui en frissonne.

_Je m'en doutais…quand Yonji est arrivé…cette excuse foireuse…, murmure-t-elle

Elle pose alors un regard féroce sur eux qui se tendent.

_Vous deux, _dehors !_

* * *

Voilà XD

Laisser vos avis !

Je cherche une bêta pour ce fandom.. Si y'en a qui veulent bien m'aider, ce serais sympa.

Merci !


	3. Fièvre

Salut !

Alors merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewé et de laisser votre avis sur cette fic, ça fais vraiment plaisir et me pousse à continuer. (D'autant que si c'est pour mon amie, j'ai plus besoin de poster ici, je lui envoie par mail. :))

J'ai vraiment, assez de fiction en cours et ça me prend un certain temps de toutes les postés assez régulièrement, alors quand l'une d'elle semble ne pas plaire, j'ai tendance à la délaisser un moment et à me concentre sur d'autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, si je devais arrêter cette fic, je vous le ferai savoir.

Je précise que je prends rarement en compte les 'folows' mais plus les 'reviews' (bien que les deux fassent toujours toujours toujours plaisir XD)

 **RARs:**

 **Guest:** Merci pour ta review ! Contente que t'aimes cette fic :D Et merci pour la remarque, je n'y avais vraiment pas fais attention XD. J'ai corriger l'erreur

Les autres, j'ai répondus par mp.

Bonne lecture et désoler pour les petites fautes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Après que son lit fut remplacé la veille par un autre tout aussi douillet.

Sanji ouvrit un œil vitreux sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referme et se couche de profil.

Il halète, le corps brûlant.

_Tu as de la fièvre, lance une voix féminine

Sanji ouvre à nouveau difficilement les yeux et tombe sur sa sœur, assise dans son lit juste à ses côté, et qui porte un doigt un peu inquiet à ses lèvres.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_Tu es brûlant Sanji, murmure-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin

Sanji fronce les sourcils.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

Puis n'y tenant plus Sanji tente de se redresser mais Reiju pose automatiquement une main sur son torse, le forçant à se recoucher.

Une fièvre.

Sérieusement ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Ni le bon endroit, pense t-il en entendant les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrir

Il jette un coup d'œil vers le bas, vers la porte alors que Reiju pose une serviette mouiller sur son front avant de se lever automatiquement.

Il sut immédiatement _qui_ venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

_T'ai vraiment qu'un bon à rien, Sanji, lance la voix dure de Jaiji

De son père.

Sanji serre les dents.

Non, cet individu n'était pas son père.

Son père était un cuistot, dur mais bon, avec une jambe de bois.

Son père n'était pas cet être méprisable.

Alors Sanji se redresse du mieux qu'il peut et essaie d'ignorer le léger vertige qui le prit.

La serviette quitte son front et tombe sur la couverture.

Il jette alors un regard furieux à son paternel, remarquant tout juste la présence de ses frères à ses côtés.

Et Reiju, qui se plaça à leurs côtés.

Seul contre tous.

Sanji serre les poings.

S'était comme avant.

Rien avait changé, pense t-il en jetant un sale regard à ses frères.

Ichiji hausse un sourcil alors que Niji penche la tête sur le côté, vaguement perplexe.

Yonji se contente de pester et de jeter un regard à sa sœur qui se contente de croiser les bras.

Mais sut qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

Yonji comprit, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Sanji.

Jaiji le regarde de haut.

_Tu ne sers donc vraiment à rien.

_Je n'ai pas pour souvenir d'avoir voulus te servir à _quoi que ce soit_ durant ces dix derniers années, réplique Sanji acerbe

Toute sa colère était perceptible.

Jaiji resserre sa prise sur son épée.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, commence t-il en se détournant déjà de lui, il était prévue que tu rencontre ta futur femme aujourd'hui, mais il est hors de question qu'elle te voit dans un état aussi pitoyable, manquerait plus que le mariage soit annulé, alors reste tranquille un moment.

Il s'arrête au pas de la porte, lui jette un bref regard et s'en va.

Ses frères, n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Sanji serre les poings de rage, maudissant cette fièvre qui sortait de nulle part et se laisse tomber sur le lit, subissant ainsi un violent vertige qui lui fit prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant eux

Surtout pas devant cet être méprisable qui venait de s'en aller.

_Eh merde, marmonne douloureusement Sanji, le corps tremblant de rage.

Et de fièvre.

Il manque alors le geste qu'initièrent Ichiji et Niji envers lui.

Mais cela ne manqua pas à Reiju et Yonji.

Reiju qui fronce les sourcils et soupire.

_Vous deux, commence-t-elle

Les deux frères se tournent vers elle et grimace alors qu'elle saisit durement chacune de leurs oreilles.

Le son fit tourner la tête de Sanji vers eux.

Il les observe alors un peu interloquer, le regard vitreux et les pommettes rouges à cause de la fièvre.

_J'ai à vous parler, achève Reiju en les trainant vers la porte sous leurs grimaces

Elle s'arrête au pas de la porte et lance un regard à Yonji qui les suivait.

_Toi, tu reste ici et tu t'occupe de lui

_Il peut très bien le faire lui-même, répond t-il

Mais Reiju fronce les sourcils, menaçante et Yonji fait un pas en arrière en grimaçant.

Reiju disparaît de la chambre, ses pas résonnent dans le couloir ainsi que les légères plaintes d'Ichiji et Niji.

Yonji soupire.

Même si Reiju n'étais pas la plus forte d'entre eux, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était l'ainé.

Et c'est un fait qu'ils avaient du mal à s'expliquer mais en dehors des champs de bataille, elle leurs faisait un peu flipper.

Et il la respectait, pas autant que leurs père mais c'étais comme çà.

Alors Yonji se détourne de la porte et s'approche du lit.

Il observe alors son ainé, qui s'était déjà endormi.

Il l'observe, alors qu'il prend la serviette et la plonge dans la bassine d'eau à côté.

Sanji le souffle court, tourne la tête sur le côté, vers son frère qui essore la serviette et la pose sur son front, en un geste délicat qui lui fit hausser les sourcils.

Yonji retire aussitôt sa main et observe ses mains, un peu choqué.

Il ne savait _même pas_ qu'il pouvait être délicat envers quiconque.

Être _délicat tout court_.

Yonji cligne des yeux, choqué, alors que sur le coup et pour la première fois, il se sentit vaguement inquiet.

Alors il jette un regard vers la porte et un « Reiju » un peu paniquer lui échappe.

Et ce fut l'heure qui suivit que les trois frères se retrouvent dans les appartements de leurs sœur aînés, arpentant sa chambre avec des airs perdus, contrarié et sceptique.

Reiju les observe, assise tranquille dans son fauteuil, la tête en appui dans la paume de sa main.

Elle en aurait rit, si la situation n'étais pas aussi...bizarre.

Compliquer.

Et vaguement critique.

Car même si aucun d'eux n'en avaient conscience, cette soudaine vague d'attention envers Sanji pouvait leurs amener certains problème.

Notamment le fait que Sanji devait se marier.

 _Se marier._

Reiju pose une main fatigué sur son front.

Si aucun d'eux ne voyait le problème qui allait bientôt se poser, elle, elle le voyait arriver gros comme le palais de big mom.

Ses frères, notamment Ichiji et Niji semblait décider à le mettre dans leurs lits.

Et bien plus encore, s'ils en venaient à autant se préoccuper de lui.

Elle grimace, complètement dépasser par les événements.

Et alors qu'elle leurs faisaient la morale quelques heures plus tôt, Yonji avait débarqué tout confus et avait déblatéré ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ces frères se sont tournés vers elle, un peu perdus en quête de réponse.

Après tout, elle était la seule à toujours posséder ces émotions, bien qu'elle soit tout comme eux, programmée à toujours obéir à leur père.

Mais elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle était aussi sceptique qu'eux.

Mais qu'ils ne devaient, pour le moment, être assez discret à ce sujet, bien que ce sera sans doute difficile, vis-à-vis de leur père.

Mais si celui-ci ne se doute de rien…alors tout devrait bien se passer.

Vite se résoudre.

Voilà, ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

Les frères ont alors grogné et depuis, arpentait sa chambre en quête d'une réponse.

Réponse plus que compliquer.

Et si il n'y avait eut qu'un élan de bonté, ça passerait encore.

Non, en fait rien que ça, c'était déjà compliquer.

Inédit.

 _Impossible_.

Elle jette un regard à ses frères qui continuait à murmurer en marchant dans sa chambre.

Une goutte de sueur lui parcours la tempe.

Le problème était qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir de sentiments aux dernières nouvelles.

La bonté et la compassion, en était une pas vrai ?

Reiju soupire à nouveau et porte ses deux mains à son visage.

L'arrivée de Sanji posait plus de problème que prévue…

Pour sa part, toujours allongé dans son lit, Sanji faisait un cauchemar.

Il le savait.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

Un cauchemar ou il se faisait persécuter, encore et encore.

La nuit était tombé il y'a un bon moment maintenant et Sanji tirait sur ses draps, le corps trempé de sueur.

La serviette quitta son front.

Il avait chaud, partout.

Et c'est perdu dans son cauchemar et dans cette chaleur qu'il sentit vaguement, une pression contre ses lèvres.

Lèvres qu'il entrouvre doucement avant de gémir de bien être.

Une morsure glacée envahis sa bouche.

Un petit glaçon, puis un second roule lentement sous sa langue et Sanji cesse de gigoter alors qu'un liquide tout aussi froid se fit sentir.

Une pression sur sa nuque le poussa à boire et la minute qui suivit, ses doigts quittèrent le drap et sa respiration devint stable.

Sanji souffle et sent le sommeil revenir alors qu'une caresse se fit sentir dans ses cheveux, lui massant le cuir chevelu ainsi qu'un léger baiser dans son cou.

Puis plusieurs qui lui parcourt la tempe jusqu'à la clavicule.

Il gémit doucement, alors que la couverture le couvrait à nouveau.

Un soupir de bien être lui échappe alors qu'il sombre enfin dans un sommeil sans cauchemar et sans rêve.

Et lorsque Sanji ouvre à nouveau les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il jette un bref regard à la fenêtre et découvre qu'il fait jour.

Il cligne des yeux, un peu perdu et se demande combien de temps il avait passé dans le sommeil.

Son dernier souvenir remonte à la visite de son odieux paternel.

Il souffle, essaye de se redresser et sens alors un poids contre lui.

Il cligne des yeux et baisse la tête pour découvrir une masse juste en dessous de sa couverture.

Il fronce les sourcils et retire lentement le drap.

Il hausse les sourcils ci haut que ceux-ci semblèrent disparaitre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il découvre Yonji étaler contre lui, et endormis.

Une seconde s'écoula.

Puis une autre jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne saisisse durement les cheveux de son cadet qui se réveille en sursaut et lui lève la tête à la hauteur de son visage.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?, demande Sanji la mâchoire crisper

Yonji grogne et défais sa prise d'un geste de la main.

Il s'assoit plus confortablement sur…Sanji et baille.

Sanji cligne des yeux et l'éjecte très vite de son corps.

Yonji atterris sur le matelas et passe une main ensommeillée dans ses cheveux.

Sanji était...sur le cul.

Mais...c'étais quoi ses familiarité ?

_Oï qu'est ce que tu fou dans mon lit ?, lance à nouveau Sanji en le pointant du doigt

Yonji se contente de bailler à nouveau avant de lui jeter un regard et de se frotter les yeux.

_C'est bon, je suppose que tu vas mieux, marmonne-t-il

_De quoi est-ce que-, commence Sanji, mais il s'interrompit en le voyant prendre l'escargophone poser sur sa table de nuit

_Il va mieux, lance t-il

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Très bien, répond …Ichiji ?

_N'oublie pas le remède, lance la voix de Niji

Yonji jette alors un coup d'œil à ses côtés et Sanji suis son regard, toujours surpris et tombe sur un flacon, contenant un liquide orangé poser sur sa table de nuit.

Il cligne des yeux et tends la main vers le flacon alors que Yonji lançait un vague « je sais » avant de poser l'escargophone.

Sanji observe le liquide et saisis-le flacon.

Son toucher glacer le fit frissonner et les souvenirs de la nuit d'hier lui revinrent soudainement.

Sa main se resserre sur le flacon alors qu'il tourne la tête d'un geste mécanique vers Yonji qui l'observe sans dire un mot.

Sanji ouvre la bouche, hésitant, se rappelant du liquide glacer dans sa bouche, des glaçons, des caresses sur sa nuque, la couverture, les baisers.

Et la conversation d'il y'a peine une minute...

_Bon, lance soudainement Yonji, j'ai sommeil là, alors tu t'écrases et tu me laisse dormir…

Yonji soupir et s'apprête à forcer Sanji à se recoucher –parce que bien sur, il comptait se coucher à nouveau sur lui- lorsqu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Yonji hausse les sourcils alors que Sanji porte une main un peu tremblante sur le bas de son visage, surpris.

Il observe Sanji baisser les yeux et froncé les sourcils, le visage rougissant.

Il comprit alors que celui-ci venait de réaliser _qui_ avait pris soin de lui cette nuit avant qu'il ne prenne la relève.

Il sourit en coin, moqueur.

Ces frères serons sans doute content d'apprendre ça...

_C'est que tu rougis ma parole..., lance t-il sournois

_La ferme Yonji putain la ferme...

* * *

XD merci d'avoir lu !

Au prochain chap :)


	4. Perdus

Wow !

Désoler de l'attente ! Vraiment ! J'ai été débordé sur un autre fandom ^^

 **RARs :**

 **JoHnNy :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! je susi contente que t'aimes fics ^^, même hors ce fandom :'). Les fics sur les Vinsmoke sont rare, c'est clair c'est pour ça que j'en écris (surtout parce que je les adore XD), voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ^^

 **Guest :** Salut ! Merci ! je ferai de mon mieux

 **Aphrodisiaque :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! c'est hyper motivant ) j'adore les vinsmoke et c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire sur eux ! alors je ferai de mon mieux pour terminer cette fic ^^'. Merci je suis contente que t'aimes ma façon d'écrire

Merci énormément pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Sanji se demanda brièvement à quel moment tout avait dérapé.

À quel moment est-ce que tout était devenus aussi _étrange_.

Il soupire et toujours allonger dans son lit, porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

La réponse était évidente…

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette _putain de demeure_.

Il rejette la fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air et jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bas.

Il tomba sur une touffe de cheveux verte qui lui fit crisper la mâchoire.

Ça devait faire trente bonne minute que Yonji était endormis sur lui.

Il avait essayé de le faire dégager bien sur, à plusieurs reprises.

Mais il était encore faible et il n'avait pas réussi à l'éjecter de son lit.

Saloperie, pense Sanji en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est qu'il était collant merde, pense t-il à nouveau en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le poids de Yonji sur lui.

Il ignora ses bras qui le tenaient fermement pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Il semblerait qu'il soit, un oreiller de premier choix.

Il grogne et tente à nouveau de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre mais celui-ci resserra encore plus sa prise dans sommeil.

Alors Sanji soupire et essaya de penser à autre chose, espérant bien malgré lui que son père débarque et tombe sur cette scène.

Il sourit en coin.

Il aimerait voir la tête de ce salaud en découvrant l'un de ces _précieux_ fils attacher à la _merde_ qu'il était.

Il sourit, désabusé.

L'Enfoiré.

Il soupire et ignore le fait qu'il devait rencontrer sa « fiancée » aujourd'hui et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il vint penser à ses ainés.

C'est malgré lui qu'il sentit ses pommettes rougir et il y porte aussitôt la main.

Il grogne, contrarier.

Il ouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

C'étais quoi leurs problèmes au deux autres bordel ?

Pourquoi se sont-ils occuper de lui dans son sommeil ?

Pendant qu'il était fiévreux ?

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui ?

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

Sanji serre douloureusement la mâchoire et écrase son mégot dans le cendrier sur son chevet.

À côté du flacon.

Il reporte son attention sur le plafond, perdu.

C'est sans en avoir conscience qu'il pose la main dans la chevelure de Yonji.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, le faisant soupirer dans son sommeil.

La prise se desserra juste un peu.

Sanji fixait toujours le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Aucun d'eux n'était sensé avoir de sentiment.

Et il n'était pas question de « défaillance » car il était _le mieux_ placer pour savoir que l'expérience avait bel et bien marcher sur ses trois là.

Sanji soupire, vraiment en plein brouillard.

Il avait besoin de parler.

Il pensa à ses amis.

Il lui manquait.

Il se demanda à quel niveau ils étaient.

Big Mom ne les laisserons pas s'approcher de lui si facilement.

Et même s'ils y parvenaient...il ne les suivrait pas.

Parce que Zeff était en jeu.

Et...il ne pouvait pas.

Sanji gémit et pose son bras sur ses yeux, mâchoire crispé.

Il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner avec ses amis.

Il ne pouvait pas…

_C'est quoi le problème ?, lança une voix qui fit aussitôt retirer la main de Sanji sur ses yeux.

Il découvre alors Ichiji juste à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas en tenus de combat et portait un t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre.

Il croise les bras, attendant sans doute une réponse.

Sanji ne répondit pas et essaya de s'assoir.

Il fut surpris d'y parvenir sans résistance et il découvre aussi, sa main dans la chevelure de yonji.

Il la retire aussitôt en grommelant.

Il s'assit et s'adosse en mettant un oreiller derrière lui.

Yonji allongé sur ses jambes.

Il ne vit pas Ichiji lui jeter un regard avant de revenir à lui.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba dans son regard.

_Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ?

_Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

_Tu ne t'ai jamais préoccupé de moi

_Il y'a bien un début à tout, murmure t-il

Sanji quitte son regard et fixe la porte devant lui

_Tu sous-entends que tu changes

_Je ne sous-entends rien du tout

Sanji ferme les yeux.

_Pourquoi m'avoir soigné, Ichiji ?

Ichiji pencha la tête sur le côté et s'assis sur le lit, prenant appui sur l'une de ses mains et pencha la tête vers Sanji qui rouvrit les yeux.

_Redis le, dit-il tout bas

Sanji hausse un sourcil et recule un peu face à leurs soudaines proximités.

_Quoi ?

_Mon prénom. Redis-le

Sanji hausse le second sourcil et l'appela à nouveau.

Ichiji ferma les yeux et posa le front contre celui de son cadet qui en sursauta.

Ils étaient proches.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Sanji se maudit en sentant ses pommettes rougirent.

Il fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il aimait les filles.

Alors il était un peu choqué de se sentir réagir à ce point.

Il se mord la lèvre et le regard d'Ichiji s'y pose un bref instant.

_Mes amis…ou sont-ils ?, chuchote Sanji

Ça lui avait échappé.

Ichiji sourit en coin et Sanji serra les dents.

Enfin, peut-être que non, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment échappé…

Parce qu'il savait, ce qui allait en découler.

Il se rappelait, de la règle que ses deux ainés avait établis.

Alors c'est un peu angoissé mais impatient qu'il sentit les lèvres d'Ichiji contre les siennes.

Ichiji lui donna un baiser.

Puis un autre.

Et le troisième le fit poser ses mains contre ses joues, prenant son visage en coupe.

C'était la première qu'il le touchait ainsi.

Ichiji l'embrassa et leurs langues se sont rencontrer.

Ils jouèrent ensemble, lentement et avec douceur, le faisant frissonner.

Yonji remua dans son sommeil.

Sanji gémit tout bas et il sentit le frisson qui prit son ainé.

Sa main quitta la joue d'Ichiji en une longue caresse et s'enfonça dans sa chevelure.

Ichiji rompit le baiser et lui mordit la lèvre, un peu durement.

Sanji frémit et un soupire las lui échappe avant qu'Ichiji ne reprenne soudainement ses lèvres.

La main sur laquelle il ne s'appuyait pas se posa sur la nuque de Sanji le poussant à rejeter la tête, rendant le baiser plus profond.

Ichiji rompt le baiser.

_Tes amis, murmure t-il contre ses lèvres, sont avec brûlée

_Brulée ? reprit lentement Sanji en clignant les yeux.

Ichiji acquiesce mais reprit aussitôt ses lèvres en un grognement qui fit froncer les sourcils de Yonji qui ne se réveilla pourtant pas.

Ce fut le violent coup qui arracha la porte de sa chambre qui les fit se séparer alors qu'elle s'encastrait dans le mur.

Yonji se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce fut Niji, passablement irriter qui fit son apparition.

_Toi, enfoiré, _je le savais !_ C'est pour ça tu m'as planté dès qu'on est renter !, grogne t-il en colère

Sanji se contente de se lécher les lèvres alors qu'Ichiji se redressait avec un soupire.

_Tu est bruyant, Niji, réplique Ichiji avec un calme olympien

Niji serre les dents alors que Yonji se redresse sur le lit en baillant.

Il se frotte les yeux.

_Merde, c'est quoi votre problème, murmure t-il

_C'est _lui_ mon problème, lance Niji en pointant son ainé du doigt

Sanji se pince l'arrête du nez, définitivement perdu.

Il a embrassé Ichiji.

Volontairement.

Il…avait vraiment besoin de parler.

À quelqu'un.

 _Urgemment._

Et c'est alors qu'un violent coup de pied, éjecta Niji à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci tâtonne et grogne en se retournant mais il se précipite aussitôt à coté de son frère en avisant le regard sombre de Reiju qui avait débarqué face au boucan qu'ils créaient.

Niji peste, ignore Ichiji à ses côtés et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Sanji qui rougit sur le coup, ne s'y attendant pas alors que Niji enfonce son visage dans son cou.

_T'as plus de fièvre, murmure t-il doucement

_Oui…réponds faiblement Sanji, figé

_Parfait, réponds Niji en posant de petit baiser dans son cou.

Sanji ferme lentement les yeux, son ventre se réchauffait lentement sous la douceur qui dégageait de chacun de ses baisers.

Tout ça étais si différents de quand ils étaient gosse…

Il gémit et sa main voulus se poser sur la nuque de Niji mais une main le devança et Niji quitta brutalement le cou de Sanji en grognant.

Il rejette aussitôt la prise d'Ichiji dans ses cheveux et lui fait aussitôt face.

_Mais va te faire voir, lance Niji contrarier en se léchant lèvres

_Vulgaire, réponds simplement Ichiji faisant grogner son cadet.

Sanji se prend le visage dans les mains, ignorant Reiju qui se rapprochait de lui et se morfond.

Il ignore Yonji qui se laisse à nouveau contre lui pour s'endormir, s'attirant à son tour les foudres de Niji.

Sanji se retrouvais...dans une scène familiale un peu flippante…

_Vous trois. Dehors, murmure Reiju, épuisé

Sa voix fit relever le visage de Sanji alors que se rapprochait de lui.

Il tombe sur sa sœur qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

À peine s'assit-elle a ses cotés qu'il lui prit la main et lui jette un regard un peu perdu.

Elle sourit, un peu attendri et émue.

Son petit frère recherchait de l'aide...à travers elle.

Elle était heureuse.

Et c'est ce sentiment qui lui fit jeter un regard courroucé aux trois autres frères qui frissonnèrent.

_ _Pourquoi_ vous êtes encore là ?

* * *

Voila !

Il se passe pas grand-chose mais le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre de Sanji et de sa fiancée XD

Merci )


	5. Des ainés

Coucou !

Vraiment désoler pour cette longue attente ! Vraiment ! J'espère qu'il y'en a toujours qui attendent cette fic ^^'

Merci énormément à ceux qui ont pris la peine et leurs temps de me laisser un petit mot sur cette fic, c'est une grande motivation pour moi : D

 **RAR :**

 **lhelium :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est très gentil ^^ et elle est très loin d'être nul ! Même un petit mot insignifiant compte, du moment que l'auteur sais que l'on apprécie ce qu'on fait ou s'il y'a des choses à améliorer alors merci pour ta review ! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre et désoler pour l'attente ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sanji se mordit la lèvre et pris un souffle tremblant alors que les doigts de Reiju se refermaient sur les siens.

Il avait besoin de comprendre.

_Qu'est-ce qui leurs arrive ?, murmure t-il

_...Je n'en sais rien, répond-t-elle doucement, ils n'en savent rien non plus. Ils sont plus perdus que nous

Sanji souffle et passe la main dans ses cheveux en regardant vers la fenêtre un peu plus loin.

_Ils se sont occupé de moi, cette nuit, dit-il d'une voix neutre

_Je sais, je leurs ais fournis le médicament…ils sont venus me le demander

Sanji reporte son attention sur elle et tous deux se fixent, aussi pommé l'un que l'autre.

C'était assez incroyable pour être terrifiants.

Ces frères changeaient et il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre.

En bien ?

En mal ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à la situation, ni comment l'interpréter.

Reiju tenta un sourire, quitte la chaise qu'elle occupait et prit place près de son cadet.

Sa prise se resserre sur sa main, le forçant à lever la tête vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisent et elle serre les dents.

Elle savait que le sujet n'allait pas lui plaire.

Mais elle devait mettre les choses à plats.

Elles sentaient la présence des trois autres derrière la porte, les écoutants.

Elle ne savait pas si Sanji les sentait aussi ou s'il était simplement affaiblis.

Mais elle devait le lui dire.

Pour qu'il le réalise.

Sanji...doit prendre conscience de ce qu'il voulait.

_Sanji…tu te rends bien compte que…c'est en partie dut à ta présence n'est ce pas ?

_Dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte, lance celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils

Reiju souffle.

_Et qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Sanji hausse un sourcil ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_Tu penses que…tu pourrais les apprécier ?

_Non, lance automatiquement Sanji

Il ignore les trois corps qui se tendent derrière la porte alors que Reiju lui caresse le dos de la main avec son pouce.

Sanji baisse la tête et fixe son poing crispé.

Les apprécier ?

Non, pas moyen pour que cela n'arrive.

Pas après tout ce qu'il a vécut.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Il ne pourrait pas, les apprécier.

Même s'il le voulait.

D'ailleurs le voulait-il ?

Sanji crispe la mâchoire et son poing tremble.

Reiju passe sa seconde main dans les cheveux de son frère.

_Sanji…quoi que tu dises tu le sais au fond de toi non ?...tu as toujours voulus cette situation…

Sanji se crispe et se penche encore plus vers l'avant, cachant son regard de celui de sa sœur.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'elle reprenait.

_Tu…as toujours voulus qu'ils soient ainsi avec toi…ce sont bien tes frères après tout non ?...je m'en suis rendus compte quand je suis rentrer…quand Niji t'as demander ton état de santé

Sanji serre les dents et libère la main de sa sœur pour se prendre le visage dans les mains.

Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il sent quelques larmes s'échapper de ses paupières closes.

Reiju l'enlace comme elle peut et pose le menton contre sa nuque.

_Tu as toujours que tes grands frères s'occupent de toi, achève-t-elle implacable

Et un léger gémissement échappa à Sanji coïncidant avec le frisson qui prit Ichiji et Niji à cet aveu.

Aveu que Sanji venait de confirmer.

Ils se jettent un regard en coin, adosser contre la porte et ne ratant pas une miette de ce qui se disais derrière.

Yonji était quant à lui, contre le mur à leurs côtés et fixait le plafond d'un air interdit.

Mais son corps était tendu, comme ceux de ses frères.

Dans la chambre, les doigts de Sanji se crispent sur son visage et sa poitrine se contracte douloureusement.

Sanji se retenait de pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas éclater en sanglot.

Il s'était promis qu'il ne pleurerait plus pour eux.

Mais ce que disais Reiju l'atteignait avec violence.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Il aurait voulus tout ça quand il était jeune.

Il aurait voulus avoir ses frères à ses côtés.

Quoi de plus normal de vouloir que ses grands frères prennent soin de lui ?

_Et, reprends doucement Reiju en lui caressant les cheveux, tu es confus, c'est normal tu sais. Tu aimerais qu'il soit toujours comme ça avec toi mais d'un autre côté tu t'en veux de ressentir ça

Elle ferme les yeux et pose le front contre la nuque de Sanji qui continuait de trembler.

_Tu leurs en veux de ne pas avoir été comme ça depuis le début…

Et Sanji fit par éclater en sanglot.

Un sanglot bruyant qui fit se tendre ses frères derrière la porte.

Sanji se mord durement la lèvre alors que ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues

Il sen voulait.

Il s'en voulait de ressentir ça.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir ressentit tout ça quand ils l'ont pris dans leurs bras tout à l'heure.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser la chaleur de Yonji contre lui.

Il s'était si bien quand il avait sus qu'ils s'étaient occupés de lui.

Il…

_ça fais mal, dit-il d'une voix étrangler

Ichiji crispe la mâchoire tandis Niji serre les poings.

Yonji quitte le plafond des yeux et fixe le mur face à lui.

Ils étaient tous les trois attentifs.

_J'ai pas voulus naitre comme ça bordel ! Même si je ne le regrette pas, mais…

Sanji sanglote et Reiju serre les doigts sur son dos.

_C'est vrai…j'aurais voulus qu'ils soient comme ça. Mais maintenant j'ai juste l'impression que c'est trop tard

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, pas gêner par le poids de sa sœur contre lui.

_Ichiji et Niji, commence t-il alors que deux autres se tendent comme des arcs, sont…mes grand frères ? Achève t-il se posant lui-même la question

Car ils ne l'ont jamais étés.

C'était la première fois, qu'il l'énonçait ainsi à voix haute

Et il fut surpris d'avoir aussi mal.

Un léger rire lui échappe alors qu'il se redresse, forçant Reiju à le délaisser.

Il essuie rapidement les larmes sur son visage et la fixe.

_Tu sais, Luffy avait un frère, Ace et ils étaient vraiment proche. La première fois que je l'ai vus, la façon dont ils interagissaient l'un avec l'autre, j'ai eut un peu mal

Sanji soupire, la gorge un peu nouée.

Il n'y avait qu'à Reiju qu'il pouvait se confier ainsi.

Il hésite un moment avant de reprendre.

_Je les ais envier à ce moment là parce que je n'ais pas connus ça. Ichiji et Niji sont…mes grands frères et l'on n'a jamais été aussi proche.

Ichiji et Niji frissonnent des pieds à là tête.

Leurs souffles s'accélèrent drastiquement alors qu'ils réalisaient réellement, comment Sanji les voyaient.

Sanji laisse un rire dérisoire lui échapper en portant une main tremblante sur ses yeux.

_J'aurais voulus qu'ils s'occupent de moi tu vois ? Comme le ferait un ainé, comme l'a fait Ace

Il serre les dents.

_Mais les seuls moments que j'ai d'eux sont plus douloureux les uns que les autres, murmure t-il

Niji se frotte le bras en un geste mécanique alors que Yonji serre les dents.

Ichiji prend une faible inspiration, le cœur battant rapidement.

Ces temps là, il s'en souvenait.

Il se souvenait qu'il était...l'instigateur de tout ça.

Ce qu'à subit Sanji avec eux trois.

Il en était la cause majeure.

Il serre les dents.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Tout ça...ne l'a jamais vraiment atteint.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi sa poitrine le faisait vraiment souffrir à cet instant ?

Pourquoi ?

_Et Yonji ? lance soudainement Reiju derrière la porte

Yonji toujours par terre, se crispe.

_Yonji s'est…compliquer

_C'est toi l'ainée dans ce cas

_Je sais, dit Sanji

Yonji penche la tête.

Il n'avait jamais considérer Sanji comme son frère.

Jusqu'à récemment il ne s'était jamais préoccuper de lui, tout comme ses frères, avant que le mariage ne fût décidé, la question « Sanji » n'avait jamais été abordée

Ils ne se sont rappelés de son existence que récemment.

Et Yonji s'était retrouver à le soigner et à découvert qu'il faisait un fabuleux coussin.

Vraiment. Il dormait bien sur Sanji.

Et il n'a jamais dormis sur quiconque.

_Yonji s'est, commence Sanji…le cadet, le dernier…qui nous dépassent complètement de taille ! C'est pas normal ! s'exclame t-il

Yonji esquisse un petit sourire en coin de même qu'Ichiji et Niji.

_Par contre, c'est le plus enfantin pas vrai ?, demande Sanji

Le sourire des deux ainés s'accentuent alors que Yonji grimace tandis que la voix de Reiju qui rigolait se faisait entendre.

_Tu les aimes bien alors ? demande-t-elle après un moment

Le sourire des trois autres s'effacent.

_Je ne sais pas, répond calmement Sanji…Mais j'aimerais bien...je pense, finit-il à voix basse

_Je comprends, dit calmement Reiju

Ichiji et Niji toujours très tendus, ne s'était pas quitter des yeux depuis la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croiser sous l'aveux de Sanji.

C'était étrange pour eux.

Cette situation les prenaient au dépourvus.

Ils...ne se sentaient pas très bien.

Leurs poitrines étaient comme...compresser et douloureuse et ils avaient la gorge nouée.

Ils n'avaient jamais sentis ça.

Yonji se redresse alors lentement et porte la main à sa poitrine en grimaçant.

Les deux autres comprirent que ça devait aussi être son cas.

Ichiji porte la main à son visage, cachant ses yeux avant de la retirer l'instant suivant.

Il fit signe à ses deux frères de le suivre.

Ils devaient parler.

Sérieusement.

Et alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir, Sanji discutait toujours avec Reiju. Mais ses aveux résonnaient toujours aux oreilles de ses trois frères.

Une fois devant sa chambre, Ichiji broya sans s'en rendre compte la poigné de porte en l'ouvrant.

Aucun des deux autres n'y fit des commentaires et ils se laissent simplement choir sur le lit d'Ichiji.

Celui ci au centre se frotte le visage.

_En gros Sanji, soupire Niji, il aurait aimé qu'on soit...des grands frères ?

_C'est évident, marmonne Ichiji, la main lui couvrant les yeux, je suppose que…c'est normal de ressentir ça

Yonji se couche sur le coté, leurs faisant dos alors que Niji passe une main distraite sous son t-shirt.

Le mot avait été lâché.

Normal.

Ils le savaient, qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Mais ça ne les as jamais déranger.

Mais maintenant tout changeaient et ça les préoccupais.

Ils ressentaient des choses vraiment gênantes.

Même si ces choses n'étaient en relation qu'avec Sanji, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était déplaisant et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se l'expliquer.

Niji soupire et se redresse sur le lit avant de jeter un regard à son ainé.

_Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ?, marmonne t-il

_J'en sais rien, réplique Ichiji en crispant la mâchoire

Ichiji le sentait.

Sa poitrine le faisait toujours souffrir.

Est-ce...qu'il se sentait coupable ?

Il crispe la mâchoire.

C'était lui…

Ça a toujours été lui qui s'est le plus acharner sur Sanji.

Lui, qui avait pris les clés alors qu'il était caché au sous sol, entrainant ses frères à le battre.

Lui, qui entrainait les deux autres à le tabasser alors qu'ils les observaient.

Tout venait de lui.

Il serre le poing et jure bruyamment.

Les deux autres en furent si surpris qu'ils clignent des yeux et Yonji se tourne lentement vers lui.

Ichiji retire lentement la main sur ses yeux.

_Fais chier, lance t-il vraiment contrarier.

_Ichiji, commence Yonji avant que trois coups ne furent portés à la porte

_Entrer, lance Ichiji d'une voix qui se voulut neutre

Il se redresse lentement et observe Reiju entrer dans sa chambre.

Yonji se redresse à son tour sur le lit et tous les trois l'observent refermer la porte derrière elle et s'assoir sur le lit, entre Niji et Ichiji.

Elles leurs lancent un bref regard avant de lever la main vers eux.

_Approcher, dit-elle simplement

Les trois autres s'observent, dubitatif mais finirent par obéir

Et Reiju posa délicatement la tête de Yonji sur ses jambes et guida celle d'Ichiji et Niji dans les creux de son cou.

Elle pose une main rassurante contre leurs chevelures les faisant se détendre chacun leurs tours.

_Il n'est pas trop tard vous savez ?, chuchote-elle

Les trois autres se crispent et leurs mains s'accrochent aux vêtements de leur sœur.

Yonji enfonce le visage sur ses jambes, la main crisper sur sa jupe tandis que les deux autres l'enlaçaient et enfouissait leurs visages dans son cou.

_Vous pouvez toujours le faire changer d'avis, murmure-t-elle

Elle pose ses lèvres sur la tempe d'Ichiji.

_Tu peux toujours te racheter, chuchote-elle de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre

Ichiji serre les dents et resserre la prise contre sa sœur.

Tous comprirent ce qu'elle leurs disaient.

Une seconde chance.

Parce que Sanji était perdus et qu'ils recherchaient, sciemment ou non, toujours ses ainés et peut être, juste un peu, les caprices de son cadet.

Avec un peu de chance…tout irait bien.

_Mais pour le moment, lance soudainement Reiju…

Reiju baisse les yeux un court instant, ses mains joues avec la chevelure bleuté et rouge, sachant que ces deux là allait très mal prendre ce qui allait suivre.

_L'une des servantes est venus chercher Sanji…il est allé rencontrer Pudding

À ces mots Ichiji et Niji redressèrent brusquement la tête et la fixe.

_Pardon ?, murmurent-ils d'une voix basse

Et dangereuse.

* * *

Voila ^^

Désolé, on verra pudding dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que la réaction de Niji et Ichiji...et Yonji XD (j'en dis pas plus)

Dites ce que vous en avez pensé )

Merci.


	6. Départ

Hello.

Ça fait un moment et je m'excuse de la longue attente, je ne suis pas très actif en ce moment ^^'

 **RARs :**

 **AliiceOkumura :** Salut ! Alors merci d'avoir fais un tour sur toute mes histoires, c'est gentil ! contente que tu aimes cette histoire :D j'aime bien les vinsmoke, enfin pas par rapport à Sanji, mais disons que les personnages sont intéressant XD le Sanji/Reiju m'est venus naturellement, surtout que Sanji était très proche de sa mère et Reiju lui ressemble assez, d'autant plus qu'elle est l'ainé, l'a aider à s'échapper tout ça ^^' merci, j'espère que t'aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

 **Zzzzzz :** Cc ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que t'aimes et j'espère que t'aimera aussi ce chapitre ^^'

 **Mayshea :** Salut ! Alors oui, les mugiwara ferons une apparition, tu le verras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, contente que tu aimes cette fic, ça fais vraiment plaisir de l'entendre en faites XD et pour le manga, je ne sais pas vraiment si je la suivrais, ça dépendra de ce que je voudrais écrire mais pour le moment, je pense suivre certaines scènes ^^ ! merci !

 **Guest :** Voici la suite ) sorry pour l'attente

 **Sasu-Chan3 :** Salut ! oui je vais bien, merci :) je suis contente que tu aimes à ce point XD j'adore les vinsmoke, vraiment alors quand j'ai voulus lire une fic sur eux et découvert qu'il y'en avait pas en français, je me suis lancer (même si mon amie y est pour quelque chose). Pas grave pour la pavé, j'aime les pavés XD alors merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plait autant ^^'. Alors arigato XD

Alors merci, mais merci vraiment pour vos reviews, ça me motive mais à un point que vous n'imaginer pas ! alors merci énormément à ceux qui prennent la peine de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic, si j'ai toujours le courage de poster c'est un peu (surtout) grâce à vous XD

Voilà, merci et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lorsque la servante était venue l'appeler pour rencontrer sa fiancée, il avait d'abord été très inquiet.

Il a alors observé sa sœur qui lui a offert un léger sourire avant de se lever.

Il dut en faire de même et s'apprêta alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Il avait redouté la rencontre.

Bien qu'il ne comptait pas l'épouser, il espérait tout de même qu'elle ressemblerait à quelque chose.

Et en pénétrant dans la salle, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir sa fiancée, ce fut son odieux paternel qui lui fit face.

Il lui indiqua simplement que la donne avait changé, qu'il devait s'apprêter lui, ainsi que ses frères.

Ils iraient dans le palais de big Mom qui souhaitait aussi le rencontrer avant le mariage.

Sanji a grincé des dents, n'a pas répondus et c'est simplement détourner de lui.

Et lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre il fut surpris d'y trouver deux boules de nerfs rouges et bleu qui l'attendaient.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Reiju juste derrière les deux autres avant que Niji ne s'agrippe fermement à lui.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et Sanji fut aussitôt sur ses gardes.

_Alors ? Grogna t-il

_Quoi donc ?

_Ta fiancée

Sanji haussa un sourcil face au léger dégout qu'il sentit poindre dans la voix de son ainé et jeta un bref regard à Reiju qui les fixait.

Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de sa sœur et il reporte son regard sur ces deux frères.

Ichiji était un peu en retrait alors que les doigts de Niji s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire sous son silence.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Sanji avec calme

_T-

_Je suis bien venue ici pour me marier. Pas vrai ?

Niji se crispe et Ichiji pose une main crispé sur son visage avant de la retirer presque aussitôt.

Il s'avança alors et saisit son frère par le col, le forçant à lâcher Sanji et ignorant ses plaintes, le traina jusqu'à la sortie.

La porte claqua derrière eux et Sanji enfonça les mains dans ses poches, indifférent.

_Ils sont pénible

Reiju sourit

_Ils sont perdus

_Tch, pesta Sanji en tournant la tête sur le côté, par rapport à quoi ? L'envie de mettre dans leurs lits ou celui d'être réellement des grands frères ? Achève t-il d'une voix basse

Reiju sourit un peu plus face à l'air boudeur qu'il affichait bien malgré lui.

_Je pense qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dissocier les deux

Sanji ne dit rien un moment puis son regard se pose à nouveau sur Reiju qui se rapprochait, et ce fut immédiat, ces mains quittèrent ses poches et il l'enlaça.

Elle répondit facilement à l'étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

_Alors ?

_L'on doit tous se rendre chez big Mom. J'y rencontrerai ma fiancée

_...Je vois, répondit-elle d'une voix calme

Sa main caressa une dernière fois la chevelure de son cadet avant qu'elle ne rompe l'étreinte.

Elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre.

_Tu devrais te préparer, lui dit-elle en s'en allant

Elle referma la porte derrière elle sans attendre sa réponse et s'y adossa.

Elle repensa à ces frères.

Ichiji et Niji qui s'en étaient allé assez perturber.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiet pour la suite des événements.

Ils iraient tous les cinq à la rencontre de Pudding, la fiancée de Sanji et elle craignait la réaction de ces deux là.

Ichiji était le plus perturber, il était l'ainé et sans doute celui dont Sanji en attendait le plus.

Ichiji en avait sans doute conscience, et c'est sans doute ce qui le poussait à s'éloigner ainsi de son cadet.

Parce qu'elle avait remarqué, un peu plus tôt.

Il ne s'était pas rapprocher lorsque Sanji était revenus dans la chambre.

Il était perturbé, vraiment, et ajouter au fait qu'il avait désormais conscience de ce que son cadet attendait de lui.

Ça lui pesait, car il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

Raison pour laquelle il était resté à l'écart tout en suivant l'échange entre Sanji et Niji.

Reiju soupire et décide d'aller les voir, juste pour s'assurer que Niji ne s'était pas lancer dans un long débat à sens unique.

Ces pas résonnaient dans le couloir alors qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils devaient rencontrer big Mom et le trajet sera sans doute dans leur calèche.

Avec père.

Reiju fronce les sourcils, toujours aussi inquiète.

Leur père ne devait pas s'en rendre compte.

Personne ne devait se rendre compte du changement de ses cadets.

Surtout pas leur père car il serait évident que Sanji en était la cause.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il se poserait ces questions et Sanji deviendra, en plus du futur époux de Pudding, une nouvelle expérience pour père.

Elle ne le voulait pas.

Il avait assez souffert.

Reiju serre les poings, le cœur battant un peu plus vite alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

Pour éviter cela, il ne fallait qu'une seule chose.

Il fallait tout simplement qu'ils fassent semblant.

Qu'ils redeviennent, l'espace d'un instant, les frères détestables et sans cœur.

Alors lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ichiji, qu'elle le découvrit étendus sur le lit, les mains couvrant son visage.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua Niji plus loin, sourcils froncés la main se couvrant les lèvres et la corbeille ainsi que plusieurs livres éparpillés sur le sol, elle comprit.

Elle sut que la discussion qui suivrait serait difficile.

Alors elle referma la porte derrière elle, s'attirant le regard de Yonji, assis au bureau de son frère, les bras croisés.

Ce voyage pour le palais de Big Mom sera éprouvant.

Dans tout les sens du terme.

La discussion fut houleuse pour chacun d'eux.

Revenir à la normal, à ce qu'ils étaient.

Comment devaient-ils s'y prendre ?

Comment étaient-ils…avant ?

Yonji crispa la mâchoire.

Avant hein ? pensa t-il amère

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que Sanji était de retour, et ça avait suffit pour qu'ils oublient...ce qu'ils étaient ?

Il observe ses doigts qu'il crispe à répétition, contrarié.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaitre.

C'était étrange et particulièrement énervant.

Reiju quant à elle, passa une main épuisé sur son front, observant ces frères aussi crispé qu'elle.

Comment faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de père s'ils rechignaient à se comporter avant face à ce dernier ?

Elle crispa la mâchoire et abattit sa dernière carte.

_Si vous ne le faites pas, si vous n'arrivez pas à faire semblant, ça retombera sur Sanji, père l'utilisera comme un outil, il l'enferma pour l'examiner ! C'est ce que vous souhaitez ? Achève-t-elle un peu durement

Les trois autres se tendent brusquement et un lourd silence s'installa.

_Fait chié ! jura bruyamment Niji

_C'est bon, grimaça Yonji, à la condition qu'il soit dans la confidence

_Je m'en occupe, répond Reiju soulagé

Elle jette un regard à Ichiji qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Celui-ci lui jette un bref regard avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

_Fais comme bon te semble, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui

_C'est quoi son problème ? marmonna Niji

Reiju esquisse un sourire compréhensif.

_Il réalise juste certaine chose. Il a besoin de temps

Et lorsque l'heure du départ sonna.

Alors que ses frères étaient déjà dans la calèche, de même que son incapable de père, Sanji prenait le chemin de la calèche avec sa sœur à ses cotés.

Elle lui a brièvement raconté ce qu'ils avaient prévus.

_C'est stupide, marmonna t-il gêné

Gêné par le fait que ces frères aient put concocter un truc ainsi pour lui.

Il en fut surpris.

Il eut du mal à comprendre par contre.

…ils avaient du mal à faire semblant ?

A imiter un caractère qu'ils possèdent pourtant bel et bien.

…ça le toucha, mais il n'en montra rien.

Il posa la main contre sa poitrine.

Son cœur avait doublé de cadence.

_Ichiji est perturbé

_Tu m'étonnes, assène t-il en tournant à droite

_Niji est contrarié, continue-t-elle amuser

_Tu m'en vois ravie

_Et Yonji est...comment dire…

_Je ne veux pas le savoir ! lance Sanji en accélérant le pas

Il ne voulait pas connaitre l'état mentale de ces frères, il en avait déjà assez lui-même.

C'était déjà assez pénible pour lui.

Mais au fond il était content.

Qu'ils se morfondent tiens !

Ses trois frères n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Même si au fond, il savait qu'Ichiji était celui devait le plus être pensif.

Ichiji était l'ainé, le plus posé, celui qui guidait les deux autres.

Celui qui prenait rarement part aux coups qu'il recevait étant jeune mais en était l'instigateur, celui qui regardait la scène de haut, avec ce même sourire.

Sanji crispe la mâchoire et délaisse sa chemise qu'il tenait crispé et accélère à nouveau le pas, suivis de sa sœur qui ne disait plus rien.

Ichiji était celui dont il attendait le plus et il savait qu'il était loin d'être stupide.

Il devait en avoir conscience.

Niji était la tête brulé, celui qui est prêt à toujours chercher des noises, impulsif et violent. De lui, il n'en attendait pas autant qu'Ichiji parce que c'étais son caractère, il était ainsi, direct et droit et c'était à a fois une qualité et un défaut.

Yonji était pareil, bien qu'un peu plus méprisant et imbu de lui-même…même s'il a découvert récemment un côté assez enfantin.

Juste un peu.

Sanji ferma les yeux pour chasser ces pensées alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du bâtiment.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'arrête un instant, hésitant et observe sa sœur le devancer avant qu'il ne se remette en marche.

Il observa la cape rouge que lui tendit son frère avec un air neutre tandis que Yonji lui servis un sourire en coin, un sourire sadique.

Un sourire parfait, identique à ceux qu'il avait toujours eut.

Il n'en montra rien, mais ça l'ébranla un peu.

Et ça l'énerva, parce qu'il eut l'impression qu'il s'était habitué à autre chose que ces regards méprisants.

Mais bien malgré lui, ce fut l'indifférence de Niji et d'Ichiji qui le frappèrent le plus.

Mais encore une fois, il n'en montra rien et saisi la cape qu'il porta.

Il prit place dans la calèche, juste entre Niji et Yonji.

Ichiji et Reiju était à l'avant ainsi que Jaiji.

Sanji allume sa cigarette pour se calmer.

Il se sentait nerveux.

Sa situation actuelle le rebutait.

Les menottes –bracelets- à ces poignets, le rebutait.

Ces amis lui manquaient.

_Essaie donc de t'enfuir, lança Yonji d'un ton cynique, ça me ferais tellement plaisir de te botter le cul

Sanji n'en fut pas vexé mais répliqua juste pour la forme.

_Comme si tu le pouvais

_Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

_ça suffit, intervins Ichiji d'une ton calme, pas en public

Sanji retint un sourire en coin et se réprimanda quand Son cœur doubla un peu de cadence

Il entendit Yonji grogner, mécontent en s'asseyant confortablement dans sa chaise.

La calèche pris la route.

Reiju fixa droit devant elle, confiante et sourire aux lèvres.

C'est bon tout allait bien se passer.

Les trois autres jouaient à la perfection et a en juger par l'air satisfait de leur père, il y croyait dur comme fer.

Tout se passera très bien.

Il devrait bientôt-

_Héee oooh ! Sanji !

À cette voix, tous se crispèrent hormis Jaiji.

Tous jetèrent un regard à leurs droites et la cigarette de Sanji lui échappa des lèvres.

Luffy et Nami.

Non…pourquoi maintenant ? Pense-t-il en blêmissant.

Reiju enfonça les ongles dans le bois de son siège et Yonji crispe la mâchoire, furieux et baisse la tête.

Ichiji et Niji ne comprirent pas leurs réactions avant que les deux intrus ne se rapprochent un peu plus.

Et ils remarquèrent le chapeau de paille qui se balançait au dos de l'homme et se crispent aussitôt.

Niji jette un regard à Sanji a ces coter alors qu'Ichiji, un siège en avant, crispe les doigts dans ses bras croisé.

Tous étaient à présent tendus, horrifier.

En colère aussi parce qu'ils surent ce qui allaient suivre.

Ils le comprirent en voyant le visage de Sanji se fermer soudainement et qu'il se redressait.

Alors lorsque Luffy s'accrocha à leur calèche faisant sursauter Yonji.

Lorsqu'il se fit violemment éjecter par Sanji.

Les quatre autres surent que le calvaire de Sanji venait réellement de commencer.

* * *

C'est tout ! XD

Un peu court mais je trouve que couper là est préférable par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

Quant à savoir si je suivrai le manga, je dirai oui et non, ça dépendra, je verrai au fur et à mesure :)

Merci !


End file.
